


A touch of Tozier

by Leggo_My_Eggos



Series: The truth behind the clown and the kids [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Confusion, Depression, Drug Use, He's a teenage boy what do you expect, Heartbreak because I'm horrible, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jyatt oml, Lots of sexual stuff lol, M/M, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Rape, Richie is adorable, Self-Discovery, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, it's pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leggo_My_Eggos/pseuds/Leggo_My_Eggos
Summary: Richie's story from 1958 -2017 approximately.





	1. Confessions

Richie Tozier was sweating,his glasses slid off his nose as he looks down the well."good riddance penny-dumb!" There was an amused laugh from someone behind him at his joke."what the fuck. We did it! "Bev said in shock. Staring down the well,expecting the clown to jump up. They'd succeeded which meant he had to do it. He looks at Eddie Kaspbrak, the small hypochondriac with the cutest freckled face,the love of his life.he'd promised himself he would confess to him in the event he was on his deathbed or when they drove back the clown.he sighs softly,"Richie are you okay?"it was Ben "yeah! I shit my pants but I'm otherwise good!" He grins at them and especially Eddie who smiles back.Bill was slightly unnerved still,Richie guessed because he was literally headlocked by the clown. As they run out of neibolt Bev says,"we should have a loser club circle to promise each other we'll stay together!" They all link hands,Richie's heart was pounding as his left hand had Eddie's soft hand in. His heart was probably beating enough to be felt through their twined fingers. after a while a flustered Richie pulls away. His face felt hot,"let's go home guys I'm tired!" Bev said.so they all hug each other,even though they'd probably see each other the next day. Richie sees Eddie going but he pauses.expectantly looking at him. Shit he was leaving but he hadn't- "Hey! Eds!" The eager voice of Richie Tozier calls out. Eddie turns back. They had just kicked ass in Neibolt house. Everyone was tired but proud. They had decided to head back home. But Richie had other plans.Eddie rolls his eyes and goes to the happy mass off curls and attitude."what now Rich-" he was cut off by Richie "um. Eddie I just have to show you something." Fucking hell Richie, can you not be awkward for one fucking minute?Eddie raises a brow,Richie never uses his name like that unless it's serious "what's up Richie?" Richie was looking down. His glasses had steamed with his embarrassment,the heat off his cheeks had warmed them up that much. Could he do it?"Eds,I-I-I um well.Shit! "He looks put out. He was already flustered from holding Eddie's hand in the circle. He could feel his palms getting sweaty and his pulse raising.he was panicking he couldn't-' "Richie,calm down and try again!" Oh that angel...Eddie's cheeks were now slightly pink."Eddie? Can you hold out your hand. The one with the cast. I wanna show something to you." What the fuck Richie? Roll with it. He couldn't fuck up. Not now.not after they survived this all..He watches as Eddie,adorable Edward Kaspbrak held a small hand out. "God you have cute hands, they'd make my-!" "Get to it Tozier before I push you down the hill!"Eddie grumbles.he wanted to laugh at the snarky brown haired boy but knew he would probably go off on one if he did.Richie nods"okay okay sorry gorgeous!" Eddie's cheeks were now bright red.they went redder when Richie's hand slipped into his. And darker red when Richie's nose was pressed against his. "Eddie spaghetti, I um,I fucking love you, like a lot. More than I love your fat mom,and i want to um do romance and romantic things eith you,grow up with you and-" Eddie doesn't even give him the usual "shut the FUCK up," or"fuck off!" Especially having mentioned Sonia. He's silent for now Richie could feel the warmth of Eddie's body."prove it trashmouth."his voice was challenging. With that their lips lock and they're both happy. Eddie's other arm loops around the other's neck as they get lost in each other. When they pull away Eddie smiles "I want to do romance and romantic things with you too faggot."Richie playfully shoves him "watch it spaghetti boy!" Eddie looks at him With a look of love it makes him melt inside."Let's go back." The entire time he was stopping himself for holding the small hand,however nice his friends where he couldn't be sure.liking boys was a bad thing and he was glad Eddie loved him back. Eddie seemed to understand but It was obvious they wanted to snuggle so after they joined their friends and walked them home they raced to Richie's room and lay together for hours. Occasionally they'd share a kiss and an "I love you " giggling at comedy shows and wondering how they'd got there after everything. It killed Richie when Sonia came over to shout at Eddie. His parents had argued with Sonia while Eddie anxiously listened until Richie gave up and kissed him until there was a knock on the door. "Time to go Eddie Spaghetti. "Eddie rolls his eyes "shut the fuck up trashmouth. "He snaps but he was smiling. They kiss briefly before they open the door to Sonia. "Eddie Bear! " "hello Mrs. K. " Sonia smiles " Richard! " After he leaves Richie lays back and smiles. A smile of pure happiness, much to his parent's confusion, he was surprised they noticed him when they questioned his "goofy behaviour. "When he offered to do the dishes.suit themselves he thought, he was being nice! Their loss! He sat in his room and giggled over Eddie for hours. -1 month later - Eddie spaghetti! " Richie seemed to fly over to the door as he hugs the smaller boy tight."Richie. Hi!" Eddie pushes him away."don't squash my asthmatic lungs."he laughs."you're as asthmatic as I am sweetheart. " Eddie rolls his eyes "come on.get in before someone sees." Richie grins " as your mother said." He gets a small shove in return he smacks Eddie on the ass earning a squeal " Richie! "He covers his back end."aw no let me see your cute ass in those whore house shorts." Eddie gives him the finger and silently heads to the kitchen. "Want a drink?" When there was no answer he turns to see Richie at the cupboards again " Richie! That's private you idiot! Stop looking there!" "That's not what your mom said last night. " Eddie drags him out of the cupboard instead Richie lands on him and Eddie's bumps into the cupboard "for fuck sake Richie! Leave stuff alone! "He says fondly playing With Richie's hair . Richie stays where he is, silent, Eddie was so cute like this, in his own little world and it felt comforting setting his mind off the urge to fidget with something. "Eddie baby?" Richie mimics Beverly "what?" The voice was quiet "do you want to sleep? " "no." "You sure?" "Totally" Richie strokes his cheek gently as Eddie slowly falls asleep, his hand dropping onto his lap, it was so cute he could cry,"very welcoming aren't you? " He gently lifts the sleeping boy up and places him on the sofa, in his raiding of the cupboard he had found some cigarettes and proceeded to light one, watching his sleeping partner lovingly, he loved Eddie's features, his perfect hair, his pale face, his nose, his little mouth with perfect lips, the slight freckle shower. His eyes wandered lower, Eddie had had a perfect ass and in those shorts of his..fuck.. Richie was almost drooling and he was slightly. .hard.great. He leans back ignoring his boner which eventually went down before snuggling up to Eddie and accidentally falling asleep, he wakes up an hour later to Eddie poking his nose, he was in a tshirt and those fucking shorts again his little legs curled around his waist.right on top of a certain area."Hey Richie! "He looks so innocent. Fucks sake Eddie " Goddamn it I only just got it down Eds get off!" He looks down, curious " really? Well it's not stayed there for long."he grins evilly, that little shit knew he had the advantage.one move and Richie would be helpless to the brown haired boy on top of him . Richie tried so hard to calm down but DAMN.eddie could tease "Eddieee get offf. ." He grumbles, if he could just-' "Ah! Fuck!"Eddie purposefully slides his hips forward as he gets off "you bad boy!" He was panting, his very obvious erection showing. Eddie raises a brow "do you not have self control? "Richie shakes his head " not with you, or your mom, fuck, she gets me hot Eddie." Eddie looks unamused. His eyes hadn't moved from the tent Richie had."hi Eds I'm over here, I know it's the size of a stallions and you want to bury yourself in it but not right now." He notices Eddie seemingly force himself to look up. With obvious red cheeks."hello Eddie. "Eddie was shy suddenly " hi. ." Richie pulls him close."if you weren't so cute I would be cross. But your ass is nice and I wouldn't be able to cope with It. "Eddie smiles shyly, before nuzzling Richie and looking at him " I-we could sort it out you know."Richie smiles " baby boy you're so cute and eager to jump onto the magic wand but you're a bit young and inexperienced Right?" "And?"Eddie was serious. Holy shit."you're serious? "Eddie smiles "when am I not?" With that he reveals Richie's stiffness . Richie was suddenly VERY aware of his situation. Should he even be doing this? Eddie was so young, it wouldn't-' his mind blanked. He glances down at Eddie who was almost slavering over his cock, his tongue running up and down, right where it felt the best, maybe he knew or it was a fluke but Richie in particular was very sensitive at the underside of the tip and could probably Cum from being touched there long enough which for him wasn't very long. He trembled and bucked as Eddie worked, his tongue covering every part of him.for a twelve year old he was good.he lifts his legs and hangs them over the side of the couch.within minutes he was shaking and spilling into Eddie's hand, panting. Eddie looks disgusted"eew goes to the kitchen and washes his hands before returning for a heated makeout session . Richie would never underestimate Eddie ever again, he vowed.the rest of the day they lounged around eating pop tarts,drinking juice out of wine glasses making out and watching films until about 3 am and Eddie was asleep. He grins at the sleeping body and closes his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly, it was peaceful sleep until he woke up to a shout "RICHIE!" His eyes open immediately, he rolls over onto the floor with a curse or two, he finds his glasses and heads to the door "Eds? " He calls for Eddie as he searches, worried, with a sinking feeling at the end of his search he ends up in the kitchen, he sees a note a pool of blood and an inhaler Words stick in his head forever especially the last on that paper." If you try to get him back you'll float too! he's my last, how about that for a deal? Beep beep Richie~ Pennywise. Richie screams. "Nonononono not my Eddie! Please! "His legs give out and he falls.


	2. Richie and his troubles.

It had been three hours since Richie had head the scream of his lover and he in that time had been sobbing into the floor. He had no idea how to live like this. He couldn't wait 27 years to save him. His heart was broken. He cried and cried until he could no longer cry.he wails into the floor.thankfully nobody in his family was home to witness his grief. Today,today they were going to out themselves,suddenly a scream of frustration came from him. He throws the inhaler away into something. And there he stays. He just curls into a ball for a moment until he crawls up to the kitchen drawers and grabs the first thing he touches. A knife, how ironic he thinks but he'll definitely go fuck that clown up for stealing his Eddie.he grabs the note his face was right next to blood, he didn't care though so yet again he sobs . gripping the knife tight in his other hand.He was sobbing quietly and murmuring about Eddie," Eddie. .I love you come back. .Please. ."another few sobs as he curled up, unaware of his visitors, he didn't notice the balloon floating past until It pops. Richie jumps noticing everyone and curls up. Embarrassed at his appearance. Quietly bev kneels down and wipes his cheek. He doesn't resist. His hands drop.immediately Mike grabs the knife, he lets it slip out of his hand as he buries himself into the softness of Bev's body and closes his eyes, she was so comforting, like the mother he'd wanted in life.T-the fucking clown took him!" Richie finally speaks but he breaks down again.they all kneel down beside him and offer their love but it's not enough "I'm going to go back for him! I can't let eds go!"Bev pats his head  gently her fingers tracing the curls of his hair. "There there Richie." Eventually his eyelids flutter. He was exhausted. Against his will Richie slowly falls asleep..Beverly ruffles his hair."lets put him on the sofa."but moving him was difficult. Richie was holding on. Whimpering . Bev would stay with him. Richie woke up to police sirens. Huffing richie got up,groaning, everything hurt!he was resting against Beverly marsh who was talking to a police officer,helping with Bill's stutter,the poor boy was struggling, Bev noticed the sudden shift and looks down."hey Rich."he looks up at her weakly smiling,his face was tear stained still " Bevvy."he cries again sobbing into her stomach.he wanted Eddie, he wanted Eddie to hold him close not Beverly,but she was so sweet."Richard Tozier?"there was a voice addressing him bit he was Richie..no reaction."hey,Richie..babe thepoliceman.."Richie looks up at that. scared. Shit? Did they think he killed Eddie? "I-I-I please don't take me away! Please!" His voice was full of panic.The officer looks surprised"I only need you to state what you were doing at the time of the...disappearance."disappearance, Richie wanted to laugh at the politeness but instead he sobs again. He noticed his parents looking disapproving, he understood, the time he's left alone people die. Sonia.. holy shit.he springs up"Eddie's ma-!" Usually she was the center of his jokes,but now.. shit.."I should've protected him..I had to..I should have stayed with him.. I should've.." immediately the losers rush to him. All but Eddie."you couldn't have done anything against him..you know we barely survived his attack."this was Stan.good Stanley Uris who had called the police, stood next to his dear mother. Police interest is immediately raised."who attacked you?" The chidren go silent.Richie has wide eyes. His eyelashes are stuck with tears."i'm gonna wash my face."he walks out silently. He didn't want to be here. Couldn't he just die already? He wanted to fucking die.why couldn't he?.He looks at himself in the mirror. How did Eddie even like Richie? He looks down and washes his face with hot water, it burns but snaps him back to reality, the reality that Eddie was gone. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT YOU ASSHOLE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS! WE KICKED YOUR ASS!" he throws his glasses off.immediately there were footsteps, Bev rushes in."oh Richie,Richie baby, shhh, look, you'll be okay, we'll get him back!" Her fingers link in his."how can you say that? Betty and Georgie are dead! So is Patrick! He's gone!" Bev says with him and wiped his face."you know, Eddie would hate all this snot and germs you know."they both smile slightly and look in the mirror, they both look exhausted."lets go Richie.."she gently places his glasses on."I loved him so much Bev,"she couldn't stand it. He looked so sad,she holds him close."I understand,you still do Right?"he nods as she pats his head. "Good" he looks at her in confusion but says nothing.they head back to the lounge so he could be taken to a station for questioning."can't you give him time?"Bev begged but they refused so he let them carry him to the police station with his parents. All the time of his journey he cries into his lap whilst squeezing the retrieved inhaler. "Don't worry pet you're not in trouble. We'll find your friend sweetheart. "He looks up and smiles weakly, if only she understood. If only adults knew.once they got to the police station the kind lady leads him in after patting his shoulder."chin up chicken! " he smiles but her kindness just making more tears slide down his cheeks.he was then led to a bathroom and his nose viciously scrubbed by an officer."such a skinny little scruff! You need more meat on your bones!" He lifts a skinny arm up and drops it."bloody hell."Richie accepts this torture whilst he waits as his parents got questioned, probably lying about him. Idiots. When his parent's got out he twitched and stared at everything in the room. The man interview him taps on the table "hello, Richard Tozier ? Look at me please, I'm sergeant brown and I'm going to ask you some questions. If you get distressed let me know. Richie nods. He wanted to fidget with something. His fingers curl and he bounces his leg. The police officer raises a brow and sighs. "Give me a moment. "He sighs softly."what's wrong sir?"He stops twitching, looking around as the officer goes to talk to someone outside, he hears "attentive to words and surroundings" and "distracted." As the officer returns he apologises " I'm sorry I can't help it."the man smiles wearily and hands him a rubiks cube . Richie looks confuses."don't try to solve it just fidget with it. It'll distract you."he nods and starts randomly moves the pieces."so, Richard-" "Richie. " "Of course, Richie.so um. This is All in regards to your missing friend Edward Kaspbrak who went missing yesterday night . I'll ask you some questions, you are currently not a suspect. Just answer these questions for me." He nods and waits for the questions to be asked.first of all he was asked to recount their day and so he did, leaving out the Sexual parts and replacing them with film watching. At this point the cube was solved much to both of their surprise. Richie then and there prove to be more intelligent and mature than any child Derry police force had interviewed, especially with Patrick hockstetter being one of those.after several more questions about Eddie and his friends he was led out, the cube was given to him by the policeman.on the way home the journey was awkward and silent.when they arrived home Richie was dragged to his room in which Is ordeal started.he wasn't given any food or attention whatsoever, his parents muttered about him all day, he heard and at one point he crept out to the bathroom and hunted for something sharp, it was a test, as soon as he felt the burn on his skin his body relaxed, he let the blood wash away his troubles . Unfortunately it didn't do good for his health, his lack of proper nourishment (his food was eaten when his parents weren't away home) had led to him being skinnier than ever.he was withering away, his parents weren't bothered, in fact they drove his friends away when he needed them most.


	3. I thought you were dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie comes across something nasty in his revenge trip.

Richie heads to his bedroom door.he was heading out for the first time in months.he takes a deep breath as he heads into his dreaded kitchen. Taking a knife from the drawer, he heads out. The path to the barrens and the sewer link so he heads to the cliff and sighs sitting down.he remembers when Bev jumped in first, when all the boys,including him had stared at her because holy shit she looked good! He smiles and closes his eyes for a minute before getting up and leaving. He heads towards the sewers.he can distinctly remember Eddie's horror at the water claiming it was "piss and shit" he says softly."it doesn't smell like caca to me senõr "he stares into the tunnel before turning back. He heads to Neibolt house, trembling, he heads to the door, ignoring the fact that this was where he lost Eddie,he opens the door and heads inside, it's before silent. He stabs at the wall.screaming his words of hatred.he takes a match and once it's lit finds his way to the well and drops it down.he rejoices as he watches the flame from above.he hoped the fucking clown burned . eventually he turns himself away and rips up everything with the knife, trashing the house before leaving and heading to the barrens He sits there for a moment when suddenly he's grabbed and pulled back. He panics,flailing around before he realised this may well be his chance to see Eddie again.'kill me then you fucking clown!"there was laughter."why would I do that trashmouth?" His eyes widen, that was the voice of a certain person.."Patrick? You're alive?what the fuck?does that mean Eddie-!!"he was slammed against a rock,I don't wanna hear about that pathetic asthmatic fool! You concentrate on me! Got it?" Richie struggled"why should I? This is probably a trick from that clown!"there was silence for a moment."no.in fact I switched places with your precious Eddie!" He drags Richie by the hair. Richie doesn't fight back.he's too shocked, "you fucking asshole! You killed Eddie!" He slumps slightly.falling."hah! That's how it is!" Patrick was as cold as ever. He picks Richie up. Pinning him against some rocks."you kmow what?Henry thought you would be good to play with, trashmouth Tozier,he doesn't know when to stop,I wonder are you as dirty as you say?"he feels teeth on his ear,biting at him.his heart pounds. He couldn't escape..he tries to push him off"your mom would know!"Patrick chuckles.his tongue lining his ear gently, "what about me? I want to know how much it'll take before you break~"his voice was sadistic and his tongue found it's way to his neck. Richie flinches,"get off me! I'll tell-" "who'll you tell Richie?your parents hate you.and Beverly the whore is in a workhouse! The rest have given up on you."a hand grips his ass and he was well aware of his closeness to Patrick, he pushes against him"fuck off!I know everyone wants me but I prefer your mom."Patrick yanks him forward " Fucking idiot! Shut up! Besides I know your faggot side would love getting your ass filled, I can imagine~" Richie notices a lustful glint in his eyes "Patrick go away! Please!" "Why should I?" A finger was brushing his inner thigh slowly."because..go torture someone else!" "Like who I wonder..Beverly? She'd like it..what about stutter boy..'s-s-stop it! P-p-please kill me! I-I'm a f-f-faggot a r-r-rotten p-pansy! '" he mocks. "No! They've done nothing to you! Please.."his voice trails off. The finger is a hand.rubbing his groin"s-stop! It's not fair! Don't hurt them..I'm not worth anything... just leave them alone."he flinches a little as he feels pressure in his groin."stop you pervert-!"he was silenced by a hand on his mouth."you don't want me to stop, your getting off to it! Look at you! Already hard! Fag! If anyone touches your dick you get horny huh?do you like it?" He starts grinding against him.pressing him back."no I don't! You're hurting me!" He bites his lip. He was aware of the hardness pressing against him,he tries to convince himself it's biology,he's a teenager and his hormones are awry,he wasn't getting off to Patrick grinding on him,no way..his face goes slightly pink and his ears warm up when suddenly he feels hands on his belt,dropping his pants,"pathetic, you're all wet in your underwear already."Richie was extremely embarrassed hoping the ordeal wouldn't be too long."you're fun to play with trashmouth-"he's turned round while Patrick strips himselfsuddenly something is rubbing against his thighs.it'sthick and fairly big.what the fuck Richie?it's Patrick you idiot! His mind says.but everything fuzzes as he makes contact with the cool rock he's pressed against.his breath hitches slightly with the friction.even so tears stream down his cheek because he knows Patrick will take everything from him.as the movement from Patrick increases the more he feels worse,he'strying to ignore the heat in his stomach and crotch,unaware that he was making small noises "see..if you didn't like it you wouldn't be about to shoot a load..you fag, you're not telling me to stop are you?" Richie wanted him to stop but he was weak. The heat was spreading in his stomach.he was suddenly pinned onto the rock more.the pace increasing quickly. It was unbearable.he was about to have possibly his best orgasm in a forest,to Patrick fucking hockstetter.he lets out a small cry,half distress half pleasure as he feels twitching between his legs,with a groan Patrick spilled onto the rock.gripping the thin hips.the last few thrusts sent Richie over the edge.his body twitching as he let's himself go onto the ground.as soon as Patrick lets go of him he falls. Sobbing."stupid boy. Stop pretending you didn't like it!"he says before zipping up.on the way home Richie tries to hide his face but people know..of course they would! He hides near home and cries and cries into Eddie's fanny-pack.if only..if only! As he gets home his mother acknowledges him for the first time."Richard.we believe you must go to therapy, apparently you said you were attacked by a clown." Richie's heart sunk. Life wasn't fair. And so it went. He had to go and speak to a shrink.it ruined him as it went something like this:  
"So Richard, you say a clown attacked you and your friends, is this your visuals of evil? "  
Richie had sighed.refusing to talk.  
"I can't help you if you refuse to help yourself. "  
Richie had snapped. "What if I don't want to? What if I want to just go and die with Eddie?"he leaps out of the chair and raced out . the said therapist had said to his parents that Richie had too much attitude and was probably angry for his losses . Richie said he could "kindly fuck off back up his mother's cunt" After that Richie had gotten such a beating at home he cried for hours, trembling like a scared rabbit.he was dragged in again kicking and screaming himself hoarse until he was eventually quiet. Again, he was kicked and shoved and Tearfully forced himself to cope.he started talking, much to the joy of the adults who thought they'd tamed him.he still gave one word answers and hostile body language.the time it took him to open up was long enough and if anything it made him more depressed, he slowly fell out of reach from the world.


	4. Richie's antics

-weeks later-  
Richie Tozier gets up . there's banging on his door, he heads down the stairs quietly, checking the door, it was only Bev it seemed, she sounded frantic,"Eddie's mom is dead! They found her this morning! She must have been suffering from her loss..."Richie's jaw drops and his heart stops for a moment. "Shit...It's my fault. .I should have made sure Eddie-"  
"There was nothing you could have done Richie. ." He looks sceptical, "i'm serious Richie. "He sighs, "fine."if you say so." She holds him close."jesus christ Richie! You're all bones!"She prods his ribs."this isn't allowed! You're so skinny! They've not been feeding their baby!"She looks cross and pulls him out of the house. They head to the local burger joint, "Bev..Eddie's mom is dead we shouldn't be stuffing our faces."she sighs."distract yourself with food Richie baby, it's a good policy. Besides you can barely stand Richie it's scary. He nods, he didn't even have any tears to shed, they'd all long gone.bev forced him to sit at a booth as she ordered food, after a while she reappears with quite a lot of food. She slides the tray to Richie."first pick Richie. "He ponders, he was so fucking hungry but he didn't know what to Eat. He picks up a burger and stares at it in wonder before biting into it and holy shit, it tasted so good, his eyes widen as he manages to chew it with his tired jaws.as he eats it he lets out a small "mmm this is good." She grins "yeah?" He nods " better than sex?" "Definitely! " he finishes his burger while Bev focuses on a plate of fries.she pushes another one in front of him. "Bev no I'll be sick." She smiles "really? But you're eyeing it up so eat a bit."he nods wearily, as soon as he bites it he knows he'll devour that one too. Bev knew the grease would probably make him sick later but he would have at least gotten nutrients and energy.after Richie had his two burgers and some fries off Bev's plate they went to the supermarket. Bev had left him at one Isle as she paid for something and then returned as they went round to buy food.they came across Stan and Bill buying sugar mice and stopped for a conversation. "Stan the man! Billiam! "They look up and grin "Richie! Long time no see!"this was Stan, "h-hi R-Richie! G-g-good t-to see you man!"he looks serious suddenly. "D-did y-y-you hear a - a-about Eddie m-m-mom? " he nods "yeah..Bev told me."He felt horrific he really did."poor Sonia. I know she was mean to Eddie but she loved him to bits ."so..wanna hang out for a bit boys? Maybe jump into the water again? Without staring at me preferably. "All three boys blush, especially Bill. "S-s-sorry I-I-I won't-" she grins playfully. "I don't care about it Bill you're all teenage boys with raging hormones right?" Richie folds his arms."excuse me? I've fucked my way around Derry Bev. Including all your moms. "Stan raises a brow at Bill. "You're a fuck face Richie!"Bev playfully ruffles his hair."oy! "They play fight for a bit until Stan separates them . eventually they get their shopping done and to Richie's surprise Bev handed him the bag."for you."he stares in shock."Bevvy. ." "Shush sweetie."she pats his hand gently " I should get back before my parents figure out I'm out."she sighs "they probably won't have noticed." He nods."That's sadly accurate. "Bev hugs him tight before walking to the park where they hung around for hours until it was getting dark."fuck! I'm in for it now !"he leaps up almost breaking his fingers "whoa easy tiger!' Stan raises a brow again but adds"we'll walk you home Richie just in case." So they did and Richie felt so loved he started crying. It was the most attention he'd had for months. When they got to his house Bev handed him a wrapped present and patted his head."for a special boy."she had said, which had brought Stan to tears. "Quit crying you babies!"She remarked but hugged them all tight. They open the front door and Richie sneaks in going up to his room, this was after a lot of affection because hell,they didn't know when they'd next see Richie. He knew that. In his room he opened the box gently, there was a glasses case with some pretty fucking cool glasses frames.he stares at them before gently putting them down. He wondered how Bev had acquired such nice frames when he saw a note."I bought them! :p I'm not a thief :) :p" he laughs a little and picks something else up. Some magazines similar to playboy but with men. She somehow seemed to know he was gay. He panicked, who else knew? He puts the magazines away hidden from sight. " good old Bev. " that'd be saved for late in the night or when his parents had left.lately he felt as if his escape was sitting back and letting his fingers do their work on himself. He'd gotten to do it so often his body was craving it,he'd have to stop whatever he was doing to sort himself out. It was an enjoyable experience he thought . He'd seemed to wake up with sticky sheets more often too, he sighs as he sorts out the shopping and distributes it. If his mother were to check that way his loss would be quite small. He sits back on his bed and starts fiddling with a rubiks cube again, he solves it.he grumbles, he wished school was easier too. He nibbles on some grapes and sits back as he hears his parents go to bed. Unfortunately for him it was a stressful night without sleep until of course he had a solution. It was night time so why not? He looks around his room first,eyes nervous, before picking up one of the magazines, he'd never thought of actual getting off to actual porn magazines. He looks at the man on the cover. What a stud, his eyes widen as his eyes go to his groin immediately, it was obvious he had a lot he was hiding. Richie bites his lip as the familiar feeling from his stomach down appears and he wonders why he likes boys, or men in this case. As he looks through it he starts teasing himself, something he finds just as fun, somehow for once he sees himself under someone big and strong and his legs seem to spread themselves at the thought. His cheeks were now incredibly flushed as his hand slips past his own length, he didn't know what he was doing until he felt his finger slide inside himself, clearly at one point he'd been sucking on his fingers which now meant he could guide his finger inside.his eyes widen as he wonders what he's doing. His mind fuzzes as his finger repeatedly thrusts inside himself, suddenly he adds another one and resists the urge to make any sound. He carries on actually fucking himself with his fingers and his other hand goes to give attention to his now leaking cock.soon enough he's spilled onto his thighs and lower stomach.he lays back, panting for a few minutes until he finally is calm again, he looks in disbelief at his legs at what he's just done. He finds the energy to find a cloth of sorts and wipe himself down before falling asleep peacefully. -A few days later- Richie gets up and heads to the shower, he was best going before his parents got up.it was a weekend, his parents would be asleep for hours yet.he was right in saying so. It was 11 am and he was nibbling on a cupcake when his door was thrown open."Richard!!!" His name made him cringe. He looks up and sees his mother at the door.she stares at the cupcake wrapper in his hand."what's that? " "a cupcake ma." "So all this time me and your pa have been eating packet macaroni you've been eating sweets?" She snaps."have you got more food stashed in here? How have you been getting it?" He bites his lip as he sees her go around his room. His eyes widen as she goes to the one place he didn't want to be checked. His desk.she throws open the drawers scattering pens paper and maths work. She then checks behind and pulls out papers, not just any papers, one of Bev's magazines, the one he read the other day. She stares at him in shock, her face consorts with anger . bright red."WHAT IS THIS?"She fumes and slams her palm down.she grabs him by the wrist which hurts as she's squeezing all the cuts."WENTWORTH!!!" She screams dragging him down the stairs . magazine in hand. His dad looks up from his newspaper. "LOOK!"She slaps the magazine down."look what I just found in his room!" He feels the glare of his dad.here it comes he thought. There was silence for a few seconds."I DID NOT SUFFER IN CHILDHOOD TO RAISE A PANSY! " he feels a sharp slap, his face burns."Richie bites back tears. His dad yanks him up by the hair "what have you got to say for yourself? " he could say anything, his throat was tight with fear instead he sobs.his dad throws him Down. "Weakling! There's no place for homosexuals in this house!" He grumbles."he's been getting food off people too." His mother adds."begging probably! Scruffy little monkey! "They flip through the magazine in shock while Richie sniffles and coughs. What he hear next broke him. "It's probably that Kaspbrak boy's fault! Delicate like a pansy that one! No wonder, probably taken for the better! That mother of his raised him with kid boots! "His heart broke.he murmured " Eddie. .Eddie. ."tears fall down his face again "shit up!" A kick to his shin."or that Jewish boy! It shows that if you raise a boy out of a christian way they become faggots! Have you seen him? Picks flowers and spends all day cleaning his house. The way he dresses too! Honestly! His hair is all curls and he has such a girl's face! Walks like one too, he's all mincing. " Richie glares up at his dad " how dare you!! Stan is a respectable human being! At least he's well dressed and brought up well!" He drags himself off to his room and locks himself in.he sobs and sobs into his bed.he didn't want to be gay..not until he met Eddie. .now what did he have? His mind goes to Stan, gorgeous Stan with the blue eyes and the curls, Stan who would cooly reply to his jokes . Stan who was trusting and loving...and very gay.it showed, fuck, he'd seen Stan staring at him and Bill and looking so shy about it . He wished he could Leap on top of him.his heart raced, he couldn't hurt Stan though, he'd have to let Stan go too.he did the only thing he knew.he gets a knife and repeatedly drives it deep into his thigh.the pain made him want to scream but he felt a rush from it.he watches the red blood drip down his thigh.his skin was mangled and ripped up, he passed out eventually, worn out. Richie woke up to white, everything was white."Richie...come with me..I love you..join me and you'll be okay. .Please. .Richie ! Richie! RICHIE!!"His eyes focus properly, so does his brain"oww! Fuck!" He twitches."Richie baby I'm so sorry!"this was Bev, her cheek was resting against his."it's okay Bevvy.."she was crying into him, and nobody had seen Beverly marsh cry before.he sits up and holds her close as they cry into each other.he runs his fingers through her bright hair."I thought you were gone Richie. .you were out for days!" She mumbles into him."i'm here Bev I'm not leaving. ."he feels gently fingers going across his arm."promise me Richie. .promise me no matter how hard it gets you'll be here.." she was looking at his arms."I - I'll try . that's a promise.""Richie I'm sorry. .I wanted to help you..but I didn't know how..I saw and i just. .I'm so fucking sorry!"She sighs into his shoulder. "it's okay. I love you Bev. ." " I love you too."she smiles lovingly. His eyes widen suddenly. "Stan! " She looks behind her at the blonde who looks shy as usual. "Hey Richie. " he takes Richie's other hand. He notices how red his face goes. "My two favourite people! "He smiles and they have a group cuddle before they were interrupted, right in the middle of Richie's "I love you."aimed at them both.his eyes were locked onto Stan's though. His mother's eyes darken."YOU AGAIN! " Richie panics " no ma! It's not what you thought I meant! " he panics.his mother glares " you Jewish scum! I've never liked you! Take your Jewish clap away from America! "Bev's jaw drops and Stan's eyes widen in shock . Everyone knew Stan was quite a calm and passive boy so Bev goes to protect him."how dare you? Stan has as much right as Christians to live here!" Tears pour down her face, angry ones."I don't want anything to do with you if you're going to be like that!"within moments she had pushed Stan out the door " go! " She glares again " i'm taking your son too seeing as you don't Know how to look after him!" She had pulled Richie out of his bed and into her arms before leaving two shocked parents to stare after them.once they were outside they saw bowers gang.their hearts sunk . just as Wentworth shouted " fine! Keep him! We don't need devil's influence in here! Live with the pansy! You're a workhouse child yourself! "Henry looks at them in surprise as he takes in the sight."my my. The faggot club has shown up.kicked out of home? Hilarious! "Bev glares "you'd better not do anything Henry! " thankfully They had managed to run to Stan's house.Andrea Uris looks up as three children burst into her house."Stanley? What's happened? "In a rush Stan explains how Richie's parents lashed out.a look of anger flashed across her face " I want to go give those Tozier' s a piece of my mind!" She looks at Richie in Bev's arms."oh you poor sweetheart! Thank you Beverly for bringing him here and protecting these boys.she smiles knowingly before wetting a washcloth and wiping their faces gently, unfortunately for Richie he started crying again because of her kindness.she quietly sent the other two away before simply sitting Richie on her lap and patting his back, signs of affection he'd never had, in that moment he got more love than he'd had since he was a baby.he cried into her shoulder and she just let him.he snuggled unto her and made small sounds of content, she smiled and rubbed his back more, when he fell asleep in her she didn't mind, she patted his head and sat on the sofa with him.when he woke up several hours later he was slightly embarrassed to find himself resting against Stan's mother. He hastily apologised only for her to smile."don't worry about it Richa- Richie, just take it easy for now.he noticed she must have been reading a book over his shoulder because she had reading glasses on.once he had managed to escape from her arms and they'd gone to Stan's room he grins.stan just shakes his head " don't say it." His grin widens "what can I say I'm a charming boy!"Stan rolls his eyes "as charming as a rock. "But he was smiling. Eventually Bev had to go and Stan was left with Richie. They sigh softly and their eyes had locked for too long " Richie I'm-" 'it's not your fault I turned out this way. Although. My mom was right about you." He looks confused. "immaculately dressed, neat and tidy, girl's face-hey! "Stan had shoved him into a pillow. "I do not have a girl's face!"he pouts and Richie feels his face warm up. He looked absolutely adorable ! "Stan. .I-" their eyes lock again. Blue on brown.they lean closer and before anything could happen they hear the doorbell ring.they both tense thinking the same thing. Thankfully it's only a pizza delivery. From that moment Richie knew the Uris family were the family he wished for year after year.


	5. Richie's antics part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is sneaky, and more on his relationship with Stanny boy

Richie and Stan were sat outside Stan's house . it'd been a while since Richie had left his parents. Everyone knew it was a matter of time before the police visited.but Stan and Richie had other plans, they were close,"we should elope from Derry and become lovers somewhere else!" 

"I love you so much!" Richie had exclaimed into Stan's shoulder, the blonde smiled and nuzzles him gently " I love you too. Richie. " he leans back, those words felt wrong and right at the same Time. He was in love with Stan and Eddie. He feels his heart twinge slightly. He looks at Stan, the blonde curls and the smile on his face. Stan glances at him and his heart melts. 

"Stan...It feels wrong..so soon after Eddie but I want to-'Stan pats his head gently, holding him close."it's up to you how far you want to go..at least we know how we both feel about this." Richie glances up at the blonde and cracks a smile."yeah.."he places a kiss on Stan's nose and his nose crinkles slightly. Richie laughs."adorable! " Stan glares but then his eyes widen. 

"Bowers. ."Richie looks up and panics, "fuck..let's g-" "well well well, as if it isn't the faggot and the jew, or perhaps two faggots."Henry grins " having fun at the Jew house?" Patrick smirks slightly and grabs Richie and smacks him into a tree. Stan was held back by victor as Patrick corners him . Richie can feel his heart beat faster."so Tozier, having fun without mommy and daddy now you have the Jews? "He leans down."I hope he's not rubbing off onto you." Richie shook his head as Patrick dug his nails into his arm and drags them down . Richie twitches and grinds his teeth.he hears laughter . Patrick chuckles."I'd strip you but you'd probably like it! Pansy!"Stan was shoved into the dirt until his immaculate while polo shirt was dirty. Richie's glasses were removed . everything blurs."what the fuck!"he reaches around for them and hears laughing as he hears a familiar sound of something falling into the water."his eyes widen."no!" He flails as Patrick laughs. "Such a dick homo!" He's shoved down and Henry laughs more. Stan's Torah is thrown in the air. 

Splash! 

There's manic laughter as the bullies walk away . Stan suddenly does something surprising. He leaps into the water and swims around looking. He appears with a wet Torah. He disappears again. He's still searching, Richie panics when he doesn't surface and after searching the water he hears splashing, Patrick Hockstetter drags Stan out."hey! Get off him! Don't touch him!"he blindly heads to the sound."chill he's fine."Richie shoves him away, Stan! You shouldn't have gone for my glasses! Fuck you Patrick! You went too far!" 

he starts to cry into Stan's chest."well he was an idiot for going for the book and shit. " "shut the fuck up!" He attempts CPR on Stan and eventually after minutes of attempting to wake him up Stan spits out water, in fact he gets up and practically vomits it up Into the water again. Their eyes lock "Richie.." he was weak."lets get you home?" 

"Are you fucking kidding? You can barely see!" Stan looks scared, "Patrick!" The boy rolls his eyes " i'm just watching. Nothing to do with me!" "Asshole! " Patrick strikes Richie. "Shut It or I'll toss your friend back in!" He feels something in his pocket. Richie picks up Stan and heads to the Uris household. "Stanley? " Andrea holds her son tight. "What happened? " 

"He fell-" "We were wrestling" She raises a brow."what will it be boys?" "His Torah fell so he went to get it."he holds the wet Torah. "Where are your glasses ?" Richie bites his lip."I don't actually know. " "you boys!"She heads to get a bath for Stan. 

"Richie" "Stan" 

"I'm sorry" 

Not your fault." 

They sigh at each other."I can see your nipples Stan. Your shirt is see through. " Stan goes bright red with embarrassment and he covers himself shyly . Richie grins but doesn't say anything. Once Andrea had taken him to the bath she returns. "I can guess what happened. Boys don't wrestle into water Richie. "She had sighed walked away . Stan appears again with new clothes and they sit on the sofa."I guess it was obvious."he nods.he felt slightly dizzy and he was bruised from being slammed into a tree and everything else."thanks for trying to get my glasses back Stan ." He shrugs."no problem." 

He's aware of how tense they both are, and his lips suddenly meet Stan's. They keep like that for are while before they pull back for air. "I love you." Those words stick into his mind when he sneaks out of the house with Stan and head to his old home, funny that. His own house being so foreign. They stand by the door and Richie pushes the door open.empty,he rushes up the stairs into the bedroom, surprisingly all his possessions are in place, he picks up wbat he considers to be important and stuffs them into a bag. An old photo of Eddie being one of them. 

That night Patricia pulls them both aside, "boys..There's only so long Richie can stay here, Stanley your father is getting a little agitated about the situation, and the Tozier's will be around soon demanding their son back so we must be prepared."

Stan and Richie look at each other in shock, 

"how do you suggest we prepare? "

Patricia sighs, "we're gonna have to let Richie go,but you need to say the right things,I'll be around to diffuse anything, if I can't be there I can advise you. "

They talk about the situation for a while, to Richie it was an opportunity to open up about his feelings about his home, Stan had definitely noted a change, he was way more bubbly, and the biggest change was that he had started to fill out, he was eating proper food three times a day, the Uris family making sure to respect his Catholic upbringing and avoided meat on Fridays, to Richie it was bliss, but of course it was bound to come to an end, as Richie was about to figure out. 

It happened to be three days later, Richie was headed back "home" with Stan,the losers had been at the barrens, having chicken fights,wrestling, laughing and shrieking, now the day was coming to an end and the lovers were headed back, they had already shared several secret kisses and couldn't wait to get back to it, unfortunately Maggie Tozier decided that wasn't going to happen. 

Stan immediately sensed the problem when he approaches his driveway, he could hear talking."

"Mrs Tozier, he's absolutely safe. He was brought he for his wellbeing and mental state! You can talk to him when he gets back. " 

"Ridiculous! You can't just have someone's child and tell me to wait for his return! You damned Jews! " 

Stan's eyes widen at this and Richie bites his lip.his mother was so rude. He'd have to apologise to Patricia or as she's said, 'Patty Uris.' He hears their mothers fighting before he steps in.

"Hey...mom"

Maggie spins round,  
"Richard! I've been worried sick about you sweetheart! I've come to fetch you home! Get your things! " Richie cringes, whenever she called him Richard (which was most of the time when he wasn't "that boy" or "he" ) he saw it as a punishment because she was so strict.

"Ma..I want to stay here..you and pa can live together-"

"Absolutely not Richard Tozier! I didn't raise you to stray off!"

You didn't raise me, was the only thought he'd had,not since a few years at least. 

"Mom-"

"No excuses! "

"Maggie, please let the boy talk."

"Are you telling me how to raise my son? When he talks its just useless words and filth! "

Richie visibly recoils and Patricia puts a hand on his shoulder, "he's actually been a good boy, he helps with chores."

"So he's your servant now?"

Stan bites his lip, all the things Richie had said about his mother slowly getting more hostile were true, it was no place for a fragile boy like Richie in that home. 

"Kindly Mrs Tozier,we will look after your son,we uphold Catholic teaching, no meat on Fridays, we will give him a good raising for now. That is a promise. " Richie had slowly migrated fully into Patty's arms,blinking nervously, it was always difficult for a boy to defy his mother, regardless of if she beat him blue daily. Richie clearly loved her and wanted to trust thay she'd love him back.

Maggie frowns at Richie, "I'm giving you a day to get your sorry backside home Richard! Me and your father will wait! It's disappointing enough not seeing you in church after everything! "

With that and a snooty sniff she stalks out,immediately Richie sobs into them,he was hurting, and leaving his mother behind would tear his fragile heart to pieces. He sinks into the arms of the two Uris' and sobs until he's weak and sick in which they slowly pry him off and fetch him tea, Stan's arms around him the entire time. 

When they're alone Stan covers his face with kisses,removing the tears slowly and pressing a kiss to Richie's lips. The other boy visibly melts into it and they spend most of their evening giving each other slow gently kisses and pecks. They were unaware of Patricia observing them proudly as she watches them fondly look at each other.

That night as Richie lays in his makeshift bed (which he'd leave to snuggle Stan in his bed after lights out) he wonders how he got so lucky,he thinks about it when he's in Stan's bed and the blonde haired male spoons him,kissing his cheek and whispering a small, 

"Goodnight trashmouth. " Richie responds with, 

"Goodnight Stan the man"

He could get used to it, but he knew the drill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! An actual update! I apologise for my inactivity! Things have been hectic! Hopefully I'm back for good and I'm updating things again! The next chapter will be quite sad so just a heads up! I have about 4 other stories to update so as a warning for now updates will be slow!  
> M-♥
> 
> Also-  
> I know that Richie's relationship with his mother in the book isn't actually that bad but I love the concept of Richie being spoiled and looked after by his friends!


End file.
